Te Robaré
by Lady Grigori
Summary: AU. OS. Song-fic de la canción del mismo nombre de Prince Royce. "Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: ¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial? del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".


**Título: **Te Robaré

**Summary:** . Song-fic de la canción del mismo nombre de Prince Royce.

**Rating: **K

**No. de** **palabras: **508 sin canción, 780 con canción.

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan me pertenece, los personajes son de la grannnnn Stephenie Meyer, la canción de Prince Royce y la trama (o lo que sea) a mí :)**

**NOTA: "Este fic participa en el Reto Normal: _¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial?_ del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".**

**TE ROBARÉ**

Él era un alma corrompida, y a como diera lugar debía robársela. No tenía derecho, pero estaba decidido esta noche iría y se la _robaría_.

_Tus padres no me aceptan en casa, _  
_Y yo no aguanto el deseo de tenerte otra vez, _  
_Tus caricias, tu cuerpo me llama _  
_"Hay no, no, no lo pensare" _  
_Por tu ventana yo entrare. _

Tomaría su alma y haría pecar su mente y cuerpo; de la pequeña castaña que hizo vibrar su alma, llamear sus instintos, invadió sus sueños y robó su mente.

Esa chiquilla pálida, con profundos ojos chocolates, su cabello caoba que caía sensualmente alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón lo _enamoró_.

Aquellos suaves, carnosos y apetecibles labios rosados. Su delicado cuerpo, con curvas en los lugares indicados. Largas piernas cremosas, cintura estrecha, caderas prominentes, pechos adecuados.

Y su alma, oh esa alma deliciosa, manchada, ardiente, justo como a Edward le gustaban.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, debía tenerla _ya_.

_Tu eres quién a mí me hace soñar _  
_Tu eres quién a mí me hace palpitar _  
_Tu eres quién a mí me tiene loco (me tiene loco), _  
_No importa el peligro, yo te quiero ver _  
_No me importa quién me busque, contigo estaré _  
_No me importa el que digan, que por ti ando loco. _

_Te robaré esta noche_

_Te robaré esta noche_

_Te robaré esta noche _  
_Te besaré esta noche_

_Te robaré esta noche_

_Te robaré esta noche _  
_Te robaré esta noche _  
_Te besaré esta noche _  
_Serás mía esta noche (te robaré). _

_Shake it_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'm still in your heart_

_Let's go_

Primero la tomaría de entre los mortales y luego de su patrona Zemunín*. La tendría al anochecer de eso se aseguraba él.

_Bella Swan_. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con la mención del nombre. Ella ya le pertenecía aunque no lo supiera. Su alma se enardecía de furia al saberla entre los brazos de sus clientes… porque ella era una prostituta, una cortesana. Probablemente como todas las demás diría el mundo, pero nadie la veía como él, nadie veía el exquisito dolor de su niñez, la deliciosa amargura de su adolescencia… y esa débil inocencia que aún no se extinguía en el dolor calcinante en su alma…

_Tu eres quién a mí me hace soñar _  
_Tu eres quién a mí me hace palpitar _  
_Tu ere quién a mí me tiene loco (me tiene loco), _  
_No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver _  
_No me importa quién me busque contigo estaré _  
_No me importa el que digan que por ti ando loco. _

_Te robaré esta noche _  
_Te robaré esta noche (te robaré) _  
_Te robaré esta noche _  
_Te besaré esta noche (te robaré) _  
_Te robaré esta noche (yo) _  
_Te robaré esta noche (te robaré) _  
_Te robaré esta noche (yo te) _  
_Te besaré esta noche (yo) _  
_Serás mía esta noche (te robaré)._

_Te abrasare (te abrasare) _  
_En tu cama yo te lo haré (te lo haré) _  
_Llegaré (llegaré) _  
_Ah donde tú quieras _  
_En tu cama te quemare _  
_Te comeré desde la cabeza a los pies _

Inhaló suavemente y chasqueó los dedos, instantáneamente apareció en la Tierra. Tomó una forma amorfa mientras se arrastraba lejos de la entrada al Infierno; porque él era un demonio, uno de los más hermosos, de los más crueles e influyentes pero al fin y al cabo un demonio.

Se deslizó lentamente en forma de sombra hasta _su_ Bella. De allí emergió en forma humana y se aproximó a ella, por un momento se olvidó del plan que había urdido, del lugar en que estaba e incluso de que era una humana y el un demonio. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta, sus orbes verdes llamearon, su corazón aceleró su carrera.

Y por ese breve instante se sintió feliz,_ enamorado_.

Y es que el amor era una pasión, por ello los demonios tenían permitido enamorarse, y él no era ningún humano cobarde, así que con simpleza aceptaba su destino.

Después de ese lapso se aproximó a ella luciendo indiferente, con una sonrisa seductora, ladina. Se perdió en sus ojos, deslizó el monto por sus servicios y luego la besó. Reclamándola suya y declarándose suyo.

Sus manos se apoderaron de su pequeña cintura, mientras ella pasaba suavemente sus manos por sus sedosos cabellos cobrizos y pegaban sus cuerpos.

La sensación era_ jodidamente_ deliciosa y el ardor de sus almas se intensificó. Entonces Edward chasqueó los dedos y ella se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó estaban en el Infierno, era como todas las leyendas urbanas decían e Isabella lo supo de inmediato y no le importó, porque no sabía de qué manera pero aquel hermoso cobrizo la enamoró al instante.

Ese exquisito ser que ahora estaba a su lado.

* * *

***Las crónicas anuncian que en Babilonia vivía una mujer hermosa llamada Iset. La pobreza la llevó a iniciarse en las artes comerciales del amor, ofreciéndose a comerciantes y ciudadanos encumbrados a cambio de prebendas.**

**Tras su muerte Iset se convirtió en patrona del oficio más antiguo del mundo. Durante la Edad Media se la conoció como Zemunín, y su patronazgo se desplazó de los parámetros de aquel oficio y terminó incluyendo a todas las mujeres que puedan ser consideradas como cortesanas, ya sea por cuestiones circunstanciales o a causa de la moral dominante en una sociedad determinada.**

* * *

**¡HOLA! **

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS POR LEER!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS, FOLLOWS Y LOS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!**

**USTEDES SON GENIALES :D :3**


End file.
